King
Base Info Name: Harvey Rogge AKA King, of the Wastes Player: Jason Rogge Race: '''Human '''Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: '''Green '''Height: '''5' 8" '''Weight: 140 lb. Class: '''Engineer '''Affiliation: Former U.S. citizen, unaffiliated History Pre-War (2005-2030) King was born in Mequon, just north of Milwaukee, on September 11, 2005 to Mark and Teresa Rogge. Being the son of a carpenter, his childhood was spent helping his dad complete any given project from decks to chairs. He quickly developed a keen interest in building and inventing new things from his time working. Soon, his interests left woodworking and moved on to electrical engineering. His interest evolved into obsession, his childhood home soon was filled with various gadgets and wiring. Eventually, this obsession paid off and King received a free ride to Texas A&M. There he pursued an electrical engineering degree with a minor in quantum physics. During his Sophomore year, he transferred to MIT where he could learn from the leaders in his fields. There, he began experimenting on bringing his two areas of study together in new ways. After he received his bachelor's degree, King continued his education and research into a form of teleportation he believed could finally bring the world into the future. Three years later, he finished his work but, just before he was set to defend his research and finally earn his place in history, the War started. King had been sitting in the living room watching the news when it happened. There was a brief knock on the door, and then men were in his home. They told him that he was needed to serve his country, and that due to the prolific pace of his research he was being enlisted to help rebuild the country. King was flown to a small town in Ohio and placed in cryo-stasis to await awakening and orders. King never saw his home again. Vault Life King spent very little time conscious inside the vault he was placed in, and he did not consider the time he was awake to be a good experience. After being rudely kidnapped and frozen (in his opinion mind you), he was, again, rudely awakened and abandoned. Life in the Wasteland Shortly after waking up, King managed to get kidnapped by some Ghoul and Mutant slavers. After spending a few days being drooled on by on of the Ghouls, there was a civil war in the group. King just barely managed to escape and only stopped to pick up the bare necessities from his vault. Eventually, King made his way across the rift separating Kasm from the rest of the continent and found Greyfell. King quickly found a home in the Flogging Molly, a seemingly abandoned shop owned by the ever mysterious McLafferty, where he began working to re-establish some semblance of the old world. Personality King is a very single-minded individual, often forgetting his own basic needs when working on a project. He can be very arrogant, even condescending at times. He has been known to argue with post-it notes. He has named the weed growing in the corner of his shack Edward. King is can be loyal to his friends or people he feels he owes something, often dropping whatever he is doing to help out. Due to his recent history with his old government, he distrusts any organized authority in Greyfell. But he remains optimistic that the world can be made whole again. He does miss his old world at times, he spent a great deal of his time creating and setting up the fireworks he set off on Independence Day. Often, he can be found sleeping or whittling away at some piece of wood. Category:Character